Niezbyt szczęśliwe miejsce - Część Pierwsza
Totalna Porażka: Półwysep Odcinek Pierwszy W oddali widać wyspę Labrador. Lokalizacja ogólnie przypomina taką, jak za starych dobrych czasów z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich ktoś ujawnia się przed kamerą. Chris McLean: Siema wszystkim! Z tej strony znany i sławny Chris McLean! Rozgościłem się tutaj, ponieważ za moment poznacie 22 frajerów, to znaczy uczestników mojego wspaniałego show! Kto już się nie może doczekać? Świerszcz. Chris McLean: Whatever... to będzie niesamowity sezon, więc nie przegapcie Totalnej Porażki: Półwysep! ' Wyspa Labrador '''Chris McLean: Witajcie po czołówce! Zaraz przedstawię wam tych... zawodników. Do wygrania 1.000.000$! Podjeżdża jacht, z niego wysiadają jakieś cztery osoby. Chris McLean: Witam serdecznie! Wychodzą Elizabeth, Jerome, Mark i Yuki. Yuki: Czego frajerze? Mark: Mam ochotę sobie przejść, nie będziesz się rządzić. Oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem, tę niemiłą pogadankę zaostrzyła Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Nie popłaczcie się tylko! Yuki: Prosił cię ktoś o zdanie? Elizabeth: To ja się jeszcze muszę o nie prosić? Bijatykę przerwał im Jerome. Jerome: Musimy się tak kłócić? A jak już koniecznie chcecie, to potem. Chris McLean: Ma rację. Elizabeth prychnęła, a cała czwórka wyszła z jachtu. Elizabeth: Błagam, my wiemy najlepiej dla kogo powinien być ten milion. Yuki: Dla mnie chyba! Elizabeth: Pierdolisz... Yuki: Ty się weź lepiej nie odzywaj! Wypchnęła Elizabeth z pomostu do wody. Yuki: Tak powinno się załatwiać sprawy! Następny jacht - piątka ludzi. David: Tak się cieszę, że możemy razem wystąpić w programie! Liv: Hehe, ja też. Ich zdania nie podzielał tylko Nathan. Nathan: Boże, zluzujcie majty i wyłączcie ten teatrzyk dla dzieci. Liv: Coś ci się nie podoba? Zmierzyła wzrokiem afroamerykanina. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Liv: Nie będę się prosiła o jakieś zdanie murzynów. Zambia: Huh? Chcesz coś przez to powiedzieć, rasistko? Liv wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła obojętnie na drugą stronę jachtu. Tylko sama podróżowała Tomina, która smętnie patrzyła w wodę. Tomina: Czemu już muszą się kłócić... *wzdycha* Za nimi płynął już kolejny jacht z innymi dziewczynami. Agnes i Britney: ♫ Cameras are flashing While we're dirty dancing They keep watching Feels like the crowd was saying ♫ Dalej śpiewają, ten "cudowny" śpiew przerywa im Charlotte. Charlotte: Przestańcie śpiewać! Agnes: He he, nie podoba ci się? Charlotte: Nie! Mam chorobę lokomocyj...- Przerwała i zaczęła wymiotować na ocean. Charlote: ...jną... mogłybyście to uszanować. Britney: Sorki, już nie śpiewamy. Agnes jednak nie odpuszcza. Agnes: No co ty? Zdanie jednej osoby nie powinno nam przeszkadzać. No to może teraz "If U Seek Amy"? Britney: Spoko. Dalej śpiewały, po chwili oba jachty zostały przycumowane do portu. Chris McLean: Cztery... pięć... trzy... mamy dopiero 12 osób, z czego 7 loch i 5 krepli. Ci, którzy już byli: EJ! Chris McLean: Czego? Przypływa kolejny jacht z jakąś rockową muzyczką, przy której siedzą Hubert i Marshall, a Aaron i Peter obok. Aaron: Ile tego słuchacie? Hubert: Tyle ile się da! Marshall: No to jeszcze raz! Może dołożymy rap? Peter: Padło wam na mózg? Hubert mierzy go wzrokiem. Hubert: Nie będziesz nam mówić śmieciu, co mamy robić! Łapie go za część koszulki i szarpie nim. Hubert: Albo cię rozerwę na strzępy, czaisz kurwa?! Peter: Okay... Ale po części odchodzi i szepcze coś do siebie. Peter: Patologia nie zna granic... *wzdycha* Czwarty jacht przycumował do brzegu, płynął ostatni. Szesnastka zawodników czekała na pozostałych. Rarelee: O KURWA! JAK ZAJEBIŚCIE! Scarlett: Musisz tak przeklinać? Scott: Najwyraźniej musi, zabronisz? Marszczy brwi i dalej patrzy na pozostałych. Rarelee: CHUUUUJE! Olivier stoi obok nich i strzela facepalma. Olivier: Poważnie? Jedyni, którzy nie byli blisko jachtu, tylko w środku kajuty, to Ulysses i Natalie. Razem zadowoleni pili wodę i rozmawiali ze sobą. Ulysses: Mówisz poważnie? Natalie: Tak. Potem kotek wpadł do szybu wentylacyjnego i stamtąd go wyciągnęłam. Ulysses: Musisz być niesamowicie odważna. Natalie: Nie przesadzaj. Dalej się uśmiechali do siebie. Zauważyli potem, że nikt nie kieruje jachtem. Natalie: Oh My God... Ulysses: ...nikt nie kieruje! Zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Rarelee: ALE JAZDA! ŁOOOO!!! Olivier: Zamknij już ten ryj! Rarelee zaczęła go kopać. Scarlett: Chyba nikt tym jachtem nie kieruje! Scott: A Chris im pewnie coś tłumaczy... widzisz, jak zwykle musimy się spóźniać przez ciebie. Scarlett: Braciszku... Scott: Nie rób mi obciachu, idiotko! Okazuje się, że jacht był sterowany sztucznie, a Chris narobił wielkiego strachu spóźnionym. Marshall: Taka kara za spóźnialstwo... Wzrusza ramionami. Chris McLean: No, to możecie zejść! Zaraz omówię zasady tego programu! Ostatnia szóstka schodzi. Flashback. Dwudziestu dwóch zawodników stoi przed Chrisem McLeanem, czekając na jego dalsze "rozkazy". Chris McLean: Witam wszystkich w nowym programie! Marshall: Jakby to był nowy, to byś chyba takich rzeczy nie mówił. Łatwo odnieść takie wrażenie. Chris McLean: Jak miło... Olał chłopaka i następnie począł dalej pieprzyć zasady programu. Chris McLean: Jak widzieć was tutaj! ' Wystarczy tej ironii, znajdujemy się na nowej wyspie Labrador. '''Scarlett: Ale to jest półwysep! Chris McLean: Prosiłem cię o zdanie mierna podróbo tej rudej suki z Pahkitew? Scott wybuchnął śmiechem. Scott: Beka... Chris McLean: Nie sądzę, zadbałem żebyście "dobrze" się tutaj czuli. Elizabeth: WTF, co masz na myśli? Chris McLean: Zacznijmy od oprowadzenia was po Labradorze! Mark: Nie jesteśmy dziećmi... Chris McLean: Serio? Jak chcesz możesz wypowiedzieć swoje żale w pokoju zwierzeń. (PZ) Mark: Hmmm, to mi się nie podoba. Chris McLean: No niestety. Zacznijmy od przejścia po wyspie, powiem wprost, tu się nic nie zmieniło. Dalej drużyny, dalej zadania, ale za to eliminacja będzie nieco ciekawsza! Agnes: Tak, ciekawe jaka? Chris McLean: Zapraszam! Pewnie każdy z was oglądał Totalną Porażkę. Każdy z nich kiwa głową na nie. Yuki: Po kiego chuja się o to pytasz? Chris McLean: By was zaskoczyć? Serio się nie znasz na programach! Yuki: Ja jeden prowadziłam. Chris McLean skojarzył ją i wyśmiał. Yuki: Przesadziłeś! Yuki rzuciła się na niego. Chris McLean: Ogarnij się. Odwiedzają miejsce ceremonialne, jest łudząco podobne do tego co z Wyspy Pahkitew. Chris McLean: Podczas ceremonii eliminacji będę bezpiecznym wręczać pianki, a przegrana osoba, która nie otrzyma pianki - trafi do Tunelu Wstydu! Wystarczy wcisnąć guziczek na pilocie, a osoba, która jest na posadzce, trafi do tunelu i nie wyjdzie aż do momentu finałowej dwójki! Tomina: To chore! Chris McLean: Mi to mówisz? Dość długo się zastanawiałem z producentami czy tak można... zgodzili się, na moje szczęście, więc... Przyprowadził jakiegoś stażystę. Chris McLean: Uruchom! Posadzka zniknęła automatycznie (rozsunęła się) i stażysta wpadł do tunelu. Stażysta: Zabiję cię Chris! Chris McLean: Nie tylko ty. Podle się uśmiechnął. Przydzielenie drużyn Poranek jest, słoneczko grzało, a Chris dalej oprowadzał zawodników po półwyspie. Chris McLean: Dobra, czas na rozdzielenie was! Jedna drużyna będzie stała po lewej stronie, a druga po prawej. Jasne? Wszyscy: Nie. ' '''Chris McLean: Dobra, ogarnijcie się... zapraszam po lewej stronie: *Aaron'a *Agnes *Britney *Elizabeth *Marka *Natalie *Oliviera *Scotta *Scarlett *Ulysses'a *Zambię A po prawej: *Charlotte *Davida *Huberta *Jerome'a *Liv *Marshalla *Nathana *Petera *Rareleę *Tominę *Yuki Chris McLean: Od teraz lewa strona nazywa się Wrzeszczącymi Karaluchami, a prawa Zabójczymi Robalami! Tomina: Super... Chris McLean: Nienawidzę odcinków pilotażowych. Dlatego pozwolę sobie zakończyć odcinek teraz. Jak potoczą się losy zawodników? Oglądajcie koniecznie dalszą część Totalnej Porażki: Półwyspu! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Półwysep (odcinki) Kategoria:Odcinki Binuzz'a Kategoria:Odcinki